Crashed The Wedding
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: Axel's always regretted not asking Roxas to marry him, because Riku beat him to it. Now the day of Riku and Roxas's wedding has arrived and Axel has decided to stop it. Will he get there in time? RikuRoku, eventual Akuroku, and Soriku.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I am not making any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note:** Holy crap my one shots tend to get a little longer each time I write one. This one was inspired by Crashed the Wedding by Busted. I couldn't shake the desire to write something to it, and Axel and Roxas definitely fit the parts. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I checked it over three or four times, but if I missed anything, it's probably because it's 3:00 in the morning and my brain's just about ready to shut down on me. Thanks again for all the hits, reviews, favorites, alerts my stories have recieved. Just a little fun fact. Help me Remember is my most popular story by far with almost 800 hits, 12 reviews, and I think 14 favorites. I'm not entirely sure of the alerts. So thanks sooo much for so much love, guys. ^^

**Warnings:** It just wouldn't be me without some swearing, right? So yeah, look out for swearing, and if you're not comfortable with two guys loving each other and about to get married, then this story is most definitely not for you.

* * *

><p>Axel nearly ran over some old woman crossing the crosswalk. He didn't even give her a second glance as she managed to scramble out of the way just in time. Normally he wasn't so cruel to just keep speeding down the road, but he needed to find Gordon Street. He was already late. Why did it have to be so hard to find one church? Twilight Town wasn't even that big to begin with!<p>

He ran a red light, cursing when he noticed a police cruiser starting to make a right turn. Just as he predicted he saw the flash of red and blue and the siren screamed loudly. The chase was on. Could this seriously get any worse?

"I don't have time for this, buddy…" Axel sighed, wondering what was worse, not getting to the church in time to stop the wedding or getting a ticket for speeding…or arrested for eluding the cops. Somehow he didn't think getting his ass put in jail would impress Roxas any time soon. With that thought in mind, he heaved a sigh and reluctantly pulled over, glancing at his watch. The wedding probably already started. Well that was fine. As long as he got there before it ended.

The police car pulled over not that far behind him. A man with black hair walked over to the parked motorcycle. He frowned disapprovingly at Axel. "Going a little fast there, don't you think?"

Axel looked up, running a hand through his spiky red hair. He didn't exactly take the precaution to put grab a helmet before leaving. Shit, another strike. "Yeaah…sorry about that," he paused looking at the cop's badge. "...Officer Fair."

"You're not wearing a helmet either."

"Look, I really don't have time for this."

The cop didn't seem that entertained with Axel's answer. "I'm going to need to see your license and registration."

Axel sucked in a harsh breath. "Give me a break, buddy. I really need to go. If I don't, I could lose the love of my life to that dickhead!"

Fair paused in his actions of beginning to write out a ticket. "What do you mean?"

Was he really insisting on doing this? Axel groaned. "The guy I'm in love with is getting married right now, but I think he's making a big mistake. His husband to be is a real asshole…he doesn't love him. Not like…not like I do."

The cop was quiet for a second, thinking over what Axel just told him. Briefly he put himself in the redhead's shoes and imagined himself losing his wife to his best friend. Yeah, that wouldn't exactly sit right in his stomach. He'd probably do everything he could to convince he not to marry him. Suddenly, with a grin, he understood what Axel was saying.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Where's the wedding taking place?"

Axel blinked at his change of personality, but didn't question it. "The church on Gordon Street…but I have no fucking clue where that is."

"Well man, you're in luck. I know exactly where that is." Fair grinned. "In fact, I'll even escort you there myself."

Axel couldn't believe his good luck. "Are you serious? That'd be great! I'll be there before they exchange vows!"

"Yeah, it helps to have a cop on your side." He winked. "Name's Zack, by the way, I figure there's no point in playing good cop bad cop anymore. This is definitely an emergency."

Axel gave him a smile. "Thanks man. I seriously owe you one. I'll send you a fruit basket or something before we go on our honey moon."

Zack grinned. "Awesome. Alright! We've got a wedding to crash!"

In no time flat, Zack was back in the police car, leading the way with flashing lights and sirens, with Axel close behind. He could feel his heart tightening in his chest as he took a quick glance at his watch. It was ten after ten, they probably already exchanged their vows.

_Hold off just a little bit longer, Rox…I'm almost there…_

Finally, Axel saw the sign for Gordon Street and hunched lower on his motorcycle, praying that he wasn't too late as the police car halted to a stop outside a church just up ahead. He nearly hit the curb as he quickly parked and hopped off the bike. Zack got out as well.

"Go get 'em, kid." He grinned, "I'm rooting for you!"

Axel grinned back, thanking him quickly as he dashed up the church steps taking them two at a time. His stomach churned as he got closer to the big doors. He gave them a push, but they wouldn't budge. He cursed, pushing harder. He did not just go through all of that just to face stubborn doors. Thankfully though, the second push was the momentum the doors needed and they opened with a squeak. He didn't even bother closing them as he rushed into the lobby and ran to the sanctuary. Those doors were closed too.

"Damnit!"

Inside, he could hear the minister talking, and from the sound of it, he was only moments away from pronouncing Riku and Roxas as husband and…husband. He turned the knob, but stopped, deciding to wait until just the right moment to reveal himself…to crash their wedding.

"Riku Meijin," the minister's voice was deep. "Do you take Roxas to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

There was no hesitation from Riku. "I do." He spoke loudly, and calmly. It made Axel sick.

Then it was Roxas's turn.

"Roxas Strife," Axel imagined the blond, bright blue eyes and toothy grin, standing quietly, probably nervous next to Riku. "Do you take Riku to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I…" Axel's eyes widened. Was Roxas hesitating? The whole room went silent, waiting for the blond's answer. Five whole seconds went by and Axel smirked. Maybe he didn't need to stop the wedding after all. It sounded like Roxas was unsure of the whole marriage himself.

"…I do."

Shit! Axel didn't expect Roxas to say yes! He growled, wondering if Riku did something, made him say yes. He wouldn't put it past him. He cracked the door open slightly, and had to stifle a laugh. There must have been a little over a hundred people who came to see the two in front of the minister getting married. Sora was standing to the right of Riku and Cloud was standing to Roxas's left. He spotted Roxas's 'bride's maids', who consisted of his own brother Ventus, Namine, Xion, and Aqua. The ring bearer was Roxas and Ven's adoptive little brother Denzel.

But that wasn't what had Axel nearly in stitches. Someone had a cruel sense of humor for poor Ventus was in a pale blue, strapless dress, and silver flip-flops. Roxas himself, was in a matching dress, with a silvery veil draped over his face.

Axel wouldn't be too surprised if Sora had a hand in that. He wondered how long it took to convince his precious blond to get married in a dress. And who knew how they managed to get Ven to wear one.

"…Forever hold their peace."

Wait what? Axel cursed again as he realized his dazing made him nearly miss his opportunity to stop this whole thing from happening.

"I object!" He yelled, finally pushing the doors open all the way and strolling, smirking at the collective gasps from the guests around him. He heard them murmuring to themselves, but ignored them as he walked up the aisle, noting how stiff Roxas seemed now. The blond hadn't turned around yet, but he knew Roxas knew he was there. Riku, however, was a different story. He spun around, glaring at Axel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Axel?" He growled as Sora stared, knowing he was supposed to step forward to block Axel from ruining his friends' wedding further, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Axel's eyes held passion for Roxas that he never spied in Riku's own cerulean ones.

"Stopping Roxas from making the biggest mistake of his life," Axel answered boldly.

"Get out of here, Sinclair." Roxas's father stepped away from his son's side. Roxas slowly turned around, blue eyes wide, searching for an answer. But he didn't look like he hated Axel for interrupting. No. He looked relieved.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Strife," Axel didn't sound at all like he meant it. He walked up the steps, giving Sora a smile who gave him a small one back. Cloud stepped in front of him. "Please, Mr. Strife…Riku doesn't deserve him."

"And I bet you think you do."

"In fact, yes." Axel smiled, staying where he was as he looked at Roxas. "Me and Roxas grew up together. I know everything about him. I've been there for him through everything: his first time learning to skateboard, his first struggle match, first…kiss, first breakup, the divorce." Roxas and Ven shifted uncomfortably at that, and Cloud hung his head guiltily.

"My point is, Mr. Strife. I know Roxas so much better than Riku ever could. And I doubt no one could ever love him as much as I do."

"Axel…" He turned to look at Roxas. The blond looked like he was on the verge of tears. He gave him a smile, small, and unsure. Then he turned to Riku. "Riku…I'm sorry, but I…think Axel's right."

"What?" Riku narrowed his eyes. "How could you say that? I thought you loved me."

Roxas looked uncomfortable. "I do…but, being with you, it doesn't feel right. There's so many secrets. How do I know you're not cheating on me?"

"What? How dare you! I'd never—"

"I think he's made up his mind, Riku." Axel made his way in between them, before Riku could hit Roxas, which he was sure the man would have done. He turned to Roxas, taking his hands, making him blush lightly.

"You're so beautiful, Roxy." He lifted a hand, making Roxas flinch, but he relaxed when Axel gently cupped his cheek. "I can't picture myself with anyone else, but you."

Roxas bit his lip, blushing harder. Riku never said anything like that to him ever. He took a deep breath, looking around. Riku looked ready to murder either him or Axel, maybe both. His dad didn't look as angry as he was upon first seeing Axel, Roxas assumed this to be a good thing, especially since his dad hated the redhead. Sora looked confused, but was smiling. He knew his friend was happy if Roxas was happy. The 'bridal' party watched on with smiles on their faces, and Ven looked relieved. He never did approve of his and Riku's relationship, and even though he never said so out loud, Roxas could just tell.

Everyone was watching them, waiting for something to happen. And Roxas knew the next move depended on him and him only.

"Riku…" He sighed, turning to his fiancé. Riku watched him. He leaned in, placing a kiss on Riku's cheek. "I wasn't being honest with you. I…I'm sorry, but I'm not marrying you."

Riku's eyes widened, then darkened as they turned on Axel. Roxas felt a bit lighter as he went back to Axel, smiling brightly. He felt as though he just broke free from invisible chains binding him to a horrible fate.

"I love you…" He whispered to Axel, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Axel smiled, returning the kiss as he scooped Roxas into his arms without breaking the kiss. He held him like he was his rightful groom-to-be.

"What do you say we get out of here and go to some place like Destiny Islands?" He asked the blond, chuckling as Roxas kissed him harder in response then pulled away and grinned.

"I'd say that's very cliché and corny, but I'll go with you anywhere."

"Hah, and that wasn't?"

"Mm…touché."

Axel chuckled, kissing the top of Roxas's head, before turning to face everyone. "Alright guys, we're out of here. In a few days we'll contact the people who matter and let you know everything's all good. But for now…ciao!" He gathered up Roxas's train then took off quickly down the steps and aisle with Roxas clinging tightly to him.

"No!" Riku growled, lurching forward to go after them, but a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. He frowned, looking over his shoulder to see Sora was the one holding him back. "What are you doing? Let go!"

Sora shook his head. "No Riku. Just let them go."

"But Roxas—"

"Is with the man he loves. And…and now I have a chance with the man I love." Sora said with a small hopeful smile.

Riku's eyes widened and he turned fully to face the brunet. "You…you love me?"

Sora nodded. "I do. With all my heart."

Riku looked over his shoulder. Axel and Roxas were gone. He sighed, remembering how happy Roxas looked to see Axel. He never truly loved Riku…and Riku never truly loved Roxas. He thought he did, but seeing identical blue eyes, and a goofy smile, he realized that all along he might actually be pining after Sora. He did think of his best friend a lot. Maybe it was a good thing he and Roxas didn't go through with the marriage.

"Well, in that case, I guess I'm still getting married today." Sora's face fell, and Riku smiled, pulling him close. "To my best man, that is."

Sora gasped, looking up at his best friend. "Really, Riku?"

Riku didn't answer, just pulled Sora in for a kiss and that spoke much louder than any words Riku could have ever said.

Once Axel stepped outside he started laughing. The police car was no longer there, but stuck to the back of his motorcycle was a piece of loose leaf with the words 'Just Married' written in a big black letters, although it was faint and appeared to be done in pen. Beneath that, taped to the bike were some shoelaces, and attached to them were a couple of empty coffee cups.

Roxas blinked, looking up at Axel. "Did you do that?" He thought it was very sloppily done, but had to appreciate the effort in so little time.

Axel shook his head. "No. Zack did."

"Zack? Who's Zack?"

"A cop, Roxy, but that's a long story I think can wait until we get to Destiny Islands."

Roxas sounded like he was about to protest, still curious about Zack, especially since he discovered he was a cop, but just cuddled closer to Axel until the redhead set him down on the motorcycle, still holding his train, which Roxas bunched up and twisted it around to the front so he could hold most of it. Axel got on in front of him and he quickly abandoned his train in favor of wrapping his arms around the man.

"Hold on tight, babe." Axel smiled, kicking at the bike stand and starting his bike. He revved the engine then sped away, content with his life now. He had the love of his life with him, and they were going to Destiny Islands. Now his life was complete. Now he was content.

But there was still one thing he needed to know.

"Hey, Rox?" He called to the blond over the loud roar of the wind as they sped down the street.

"Yeah?" Roxas called back.

"Why are you and Ven in dresses?"

"Oh…"

Axel chuckled at how embarrassed Roxas sounded. He slowed down a little so he could hear his answer easier.

"It was Sora's idea…and we kinda lost a game of poker…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And done. I hope you enjoyed that, and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks. ^^


End file.
